Not Letting Family Get Away
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Tyina feels playful one day and messes around with Vampiro and Sasha without them knowing, the two become determined to find out who is being mischievous, but too shy to stick around. Will they find her? Sequel coming soon! :) Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Tyina and Zambanza. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Sasha, Rachel, and Vampiro and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Not Letting Family Get Away**

Tyina was walking through the hallway and collecting the sheets to clean for the holidays. She was just getting to Sasha's room when she saw the young woman's feet hanging off the bed.

Giggling because she knew how ticklish Sasha was, she walked over and gently grabbed the sheets and placed them in her pile. Since Sasha was still asleep, she walked over and gently tickled her feet.

"Mmmm, hey," Sasha giggled a bit, now slowly waking up. Now seeing that she was waking up, the young girl tickled a bit more with a feather she had in her pocket. Considering she was the most shy, she felt somewhat playful today. Sasha began giggling more.

"Heeheeheeheehee, hey now. Who is tickling me?" Sasha giggled cutely, now slowly opening her eyes. Not wanting to be caught, Tyina slowly eased out as Sasha sleepily lifted her head and looked around.

"Hey, who's in here?" Sasha asked, now curious on who was tickling her. Tyina was sure that that would be the end of it, but she didn't bank on Sasha being determined to find her.

 _A few minutes later…_

Tyina was walking past King Vampiro's room. He was absolutely exhausted because he was working more shifts since his wife was currently out of town. Tyina walked in and saw the large Vladat laying on his bed. She saw his feet also hanging off the bed and she got curious again. Now easing over to the bed, she gently tickled his feet and she heard his deep melodic chuckle rising in the air.

"Hey now," he cooed sleepily, giving whoever it was a fair warning. Now giggling cutely, she ran her fingers more over his feet. But to ensure that he didn't see her, she spread out a few more sheets over his bed. So if he sat up, he would be too focused with getting out of the sheets to see her. She tickled his feet more and his laughter echoed. He slowly began to sit up, but all he saw were his sheets.

"Hey! What is happening?" Came the questioning statement. "Who is in here?"

Now feeling somewhat afraid, Tyina got up and fled. Now hearing someone leaving, Vampiro struggled more in the sheets.

"Wait! Wait a moment! Who's in here? Don't leave," he called out encouragingly. He knew whoever it was meant no harm, but they must have been pretty shy. Once he got free, he levitated to his doorway and looked out, but saw no one. All he saw were sheets in one of the laundry baskets. He leaned over the balcony a bit but still saw no one. "Now who was that?" he thought out loud.

As he was glancing around the area, Tyina was hiding in a room a few doors down. She gulped as she turned and saw Zambanza looking at her with somewhat surprise. She ran in the clown girl's room by accident!

"Sorry," Tyina said calmly.

"It's alright," Zambanza said, now turning to watch the rain outside. Now feeling that something was wrong, Tyina inched over to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"Not really. I was just thinking about my share of the gold in that house. I…uh…think I need to give them some of my gold." She said calmly.

"That gold that you've been hiding there for months?" She smiled.

"Yeah. I was…uh…thinking about giving away some of it. But don't tell anyone I'm doing this," Zambanza said sternly.

"You know that everyone really wants you to open up; they really love you here," Tyina said gently. The clown girl looked at her with sad eyes and then took a deep breath.

"Listen to me…it's impossible for me to really love anyone, Tyina. Rachel knows that I did a magic trick that pretty much dissolved my heart. I-I can't love anyone anymore," Zambanza said, now slightly hanging her head.

Tyina gave a gentle smile and walked over to her. "You know that that won't stop the aliens here. They will love you no matter what. And…I think some of them may want to restore what happened to you too."

Zambanza's eyes widened at that. "No, no, no, no, no…I don't want anybody trying anything on me. The process of doing what I did already hurt!"

"Hey, easy…I'm sure it won't be so bad," Tyina soothed. But before Zambanza could answer, Tyina froze as she heard Sasha and Vampiro out in the hallway. They were looking for whoever was tickling them!

"Oh no!"

"What?" the clown girl asked.

"I…uh…", Tyina said, now looking away bashfully. "I may have woken them up a bit. But they'll stop looking for me though."

"You sure about that?" Zambanza smirked.

"Well, they don't know it was me…," she said. But she gasped as she overheard them in the hallway.

"Someone was tickling me and I mean to find out who," Sasha smiled.

"And someone did the same to me too; do not worry…we will find who that little culprit is," Vampiro's voice rang out.

Tyina motioned for Zambanza to be quiet and the clown girl only laughed a bit and motioned that she would be. But what neither of them knew was that Ghostfreak had overheard them and he was curious.

"Hmmm…it appears to me that both of these girls need some intervention and I will make sure they get it," he whispered, now invisibly going and telling Rachel everything that he had just heard.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, wanna do the sequel?**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! Let me see what I can cook up. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
